Timoth Eyesbright
| formerhomes = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North Chondath, Vilhon Reach | sex = Male | race = Centaur | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Timoth Eyesbright was a male centaur adventurer who was known as a friend of Vajra Valmeyjar and Onyx the Invincible and as a hero of the Reclamation Wars. Personality Timoth was quite loquacious. Sympathetic to a cause, he was quick to gallop to someone's aid and would tear up at their misfortunes. He was a good soul and perhaps too trusting. Although he was willing to give his friends rides on his back, he understandably didn't like being called a horse. Possessions In battle, Timoth initially wielded a longbow and a double-bladed sword. This distinctive weapon was extendable, the blades extending from the size of daggers to full-length swords. He would also use the bow to bludgeon foes. Later, he fought with a plain longsword. History Timoth was originally from Chondath. By the late 1350s DR, Timoth had fallen in with a dwarven adventurer named Onyx the Invincible. Waterdeep In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Timoth was traveling with Onyx when they came across an elven maid being kidnapped by chasme. Quick to help, Timoth battled the winged creatures, and together they rescued Cybriana. Timoth volunteered himself and Onyx in escorting Cybriana to Waterdeep, though it was twenty leagues out of their way. There, they helped Cybriana search for the paladin Priam Agrivar, finally arriving at the Selûne's Smile tavern. The proprietress Luna introduced them to Vajra Valmeyjar, who led them to Priam—the drunken beggar outside, whom they rescued from thugs. Together, the heroes journeyed into the wilderness to seek the famed smith Jogaoh, a dwarf whose forge it was said could create works of magic, whom Onyx believed could help restore strength to Priam's arms. Although Onyx doubted it would be any good against Priam's continuing drunkenness and self-pity, Timoth had hope. On the way, they were lured into a trap and attacked by a dustdigger—in truth a pet of Jogaoh named Ulala. Jogaoh also doubted Priam, yet upon hearing his tale, he agreed to help, provided the companions retrieved something from atop nearby Stoner's Needle. After battling ghoul warriors in the night, Vajra, Priam, and Jogaoh ascended the rocky tower, where Priam was restored, Jogaoh was freed of a curse, and a basilisk was slain. However, Priam had frozen in fear and departed in shame. Shortly after, bounty seekers of Manshaka ambushed the group, Timoth was netted, and they were captured. Regaining his courage, Priam intercepted the bounty seekers, and launched an ambush. The companions fought their way free, overpowered the bounty seekers, and left them tied up in a net dangling from a tree, before continuing on their way. Later, the group heard chasme pursuing new victims and raced to the rescue. That night, Cybriana's dark twin Kilili lured the party close to the tower of Imgig Zu, master of the chasme. Imgig's gargoyles attacked, snatching up the whole party bar Timoth. Finding the tower's entrance, he got in as it started to collapse, Imgig having collapsed his own tower to cover his flight from Onyx, Vajra, and Priam. The heroes were reunited, but Vajra was badly battered in the collapse. Timoth urged Priam to use his healing powers. Successful, resolved, Priam used his powers to heal Vajra's injuries. Entering the caverns beneath the tower, the heroes battled through Imgig's ogre minions. Timoth discovered a trail of flowers conjured by Cybriana to where she was held. Here, Imgig Zu announced he would use the combined powers of Cybriana and Kilili to open Selûne's Eye and release his long-imprisoned people to overrun and conquer the Realms. But, too late, Imgig's people escaped, and still the ogres subdued the heroes. An exultant Imgig taunted Priam and threatened to kill him. But, just then, the roof of the cavern tore open and the brilliant light of the full moon shone through, blinding the ogres. Priam slew Imgig Zu and Cybriana merged with Kilili to form the living key to Selûne's Eye, drawing all of Imgig's people back within, saving the Realms from devastation at the cost of her unique identity. She became Kyriani. The heroes returned to Selûne's Smile where Luna rewarded them. When bounty hunters kidnapped Vajra from the Smile, Timoth was alerted by Conner, who claimed to be an old friend of Vajra, and Conner, joined by Salabak, and together they went after them. Distracting them with one of Salabak's illusions, Timoth and Conner slew the bounty hunters with arrows. Reunited, Timoth was shocked when Vajra accused Conner of being complicit in the abduction; he had naively thought them old friends, until Vajra told how he had used her and then sold her into slavery years before. Returning to Waterdeep and the Smile, they discovered the patrons unconscious; recovering, Kyriani explained that more bounty hunters and a mage had put a potion in their drinks and kidnapped the cat child. Timoth stayed behind as Vajra, Conner, and Salabak went after the kidnappers, and celebrated Vajra's return. In the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, an interdimensional wormhole (from the Great Door) opened in the darkened skies over Waterdeep, disgorging a swarm of gargoyles and kenkus. Timoth and Vajra battled the flying creatures until they were overwhelmed and sought shelter in the Smile at Luna's behest. They watched the City Guard and Khelben Arunsun hold them off. During the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, Kyriani's magic went awry, and she inadvertently unleashed magic missiles in Timoth's stall. He later helped rescued her from a plant monster she accidentally created. When Onyx told the group of the appearance of an avatar of Selûne in Waterdeep, Timoth admitted he'd known all along that Luna was really Selûne, figuring she just didn't want to talk about it. While Kyriani investigated her disappearance when attending a party at Castle Waterdeep where the avatar was guest of honor, Timoth and the others waited at the inn. Timoth broke up an argument between Vajra and Onyx. When Kyriani returned with news, the heroes vowed to rescue Luna from the House of the Moon. A dozen days after Luna's capture, Timoth and Onyx went to infiltrate the temple of Selûne. The dwarf snuck in through a secret hole and a grating, and let the centaur through the door, and they overcame the temple guards. After stealing their priestly robes, Timoth tried to pass himself and Onyx off as new converts to Uton and another priest. They found the room where Luna had been held, but she was gone. They were then confronted by High Priestess Naneatha Suaril and the priests, and she left hell hounds to deal with the intruders instead. Timoth and Onyx fought them off and escaped. Continuing on, they eavesdropped on Naneatha and the avatar, before they were ambushed by the Lunatics, elite but insane temple defenders. A Lunatic spellcaster dragged them out of the temple with telekinesis and dropped them in a forcecage. Finally, Kyriani and Vajra arrived and rescued them. They unmasked one of Lunatics, expecting the dark goddess Shar but finding instead a brainwashed Luna! The maddened Luna briefly got away, before Vajra tackled her and convinced her of the truth, realizing that the false Selûne was in fact Shar. They escaped Shar and the temple, found the streets wrecked, tangled with night riders (where Timoth suffered one's chill touch), and observed the Celestial Stairway rising from Mount Waterdeep. Returning to Selûne's Smile, they found the inn in ruins and were ambushed by the avatar of Shar, armed with the Rod of Oblivion, determined to revenge herself on the heroes and slay Selûne. Powerless, Luna fell victim to the rod. Timoth noticed that the dimensional doorway in Selûne's Smile was still present and ajar. Kyriani valiantly held Shar off as Timoth, Vajra, and Onyx struggled to open the dimensional doorway to Luna's inner room, where her godly power was stored, and released Selûne's godly power to Luna. She transformed into the true avatar of Selûne and with her light blasted away Shar's darkness. Shar vanished, and Selûne became Luna once more. The companions reunited, and Luna vowed to rebuild her inn. After the Smile's brief destruction, Timoth and Vajra briefly left Waterdeep, taking up swords as mercenaries in a small war. On the hottest day of summer, 1358 DR, Timoth and Vajra arm-wrestled in the Smile as Onyx collected bets. Little did they know that, in the skies above, the constellations of the Centaur and the Woman Warrior were in alignment, giving power to their contest. This power merged with sweltering magic to open a door to an extra-dimensional prison, releasing Aviss and Fellandar to wreak a path of destruction in the city. Khelben Arunsun urged Timoth and Vajra to continue arm-wrestling to hold the door open, before he hurled the villains back in. Timoth and Vajra broke off, leaving the winner unknown and Onyx struggling to pay back his bets. Reclamation Wars of Tethyr , Purlakhonthiis, and Haedrak Rhindaun III escaping from the ruins of Shoonach.]] During the Reclamation Wars of Tethyr, Timoth and Onyx joined Vajra in the fight to restore her homeland. The centaur played a key role in rescuing the future queen of Tethyr, Zaranda Star, from captivity near the end of the war. After the war, Timoth remained in service to Tethyr, and in 1370 DR, he was sent to Trailstone, which had recently defected from Amn to see to the safety of the people there. He was accompanied by Gamalon Idogyr and that mage's daughter and son-in-law, Lara and Arn Gyrfalcon. Abilities In battle, Timoth and Onyx made a unique fighting combination, with the dwarf often riding on the centaur's back. The pair both benefited from the arrangement, with Timoth having a trusted ally protecting his back and flanks and Onyx given swiftness, maneuverability, and height, often using his blow-darts on the hoof. Relationships Timoth and Onyx were an odd pair, but fast friends. Onyx didn't understand Timoth's unwavering optimism, while Timoth thought Onyx was only so gruff to avoid being nice to folk bigger than him. Appendix Appearances ;Comics: * ''The Gathering * The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka * The Secret of Selûne's Eye * Sorcerer's Moon * The Spirit of Myrrth * Night of the Moonpenguin * Of Mirt & Mind Flayers * All Hades Breaks Loose * Down in the Depths * Day of the Darkening * Selune Rising * Summer in the City References Category:Males Category:Centaurs Category:Inhabitants of Chondath Category:Inhabitants of the Vilhon Reach Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Trailstone Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Spellshire Category:Inhabitants of the Crown Lands